Dream Eater (Spirits)
The Dream Eaters '''are a species of creature introduced in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance . As their name suggests, they reside in the Realm of Sleep, where they consume dreams. Dream Eaters fall under two major categories, '''Nightmares, which eat good dreams and plant bad ones, and''' Spirits''', which only eat bad dreams. Spirit Dream Eaters serve as recruitable allies that Sora and Riku can collect. |games = Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) |personality = Friendly, helpful, loyal, loving, cute, affectionate, selfless, charming, benevolent. |occupation = Good |friends = Sora, Riku, each other, King Mickey/Musketeer Mickey/Sorcerer Mickey Mouse, Princess Minnie, Musketeer Donald, Musketeer Goofy, Yen Sid, Axel/Lea, Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Joshua, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Captain Phoebus, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Rinzler/Tron, Quorra, Kevin Flynn, Sam Flynn, Pinocchio, Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Blue Fairy, Ansem the Wise/DiZ, Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Kairi. |enemies = Nightmares, Frollo, Monstro, Pete, Beagle Boys, Rinzler (formerly), CLU, Black Guards, Chernabog, Young Master Xehanort, Master Xehanort, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and his guardian, Xemnas, Xehanort, Nightmare Armor Ventus, Braig/Xigbar, Isa/Saix, Vanitas, Anti Black Coat, Julius. |likes = Their bosses, helping Sora and Riku on the journeys in any possible way, good dreams, being petted, food. |dislikes = Nightmares, their bosses in danger, threats to their friends.}} Story Following the defeat of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness at Sora's hands, a portion of the world is attacked by the Heartless and remain submerged in sleep. Though this means the Heartless cannot reach them, they are instead plagued by Dream Eaters, entities produced by the darkness present in these specific worlds and who seek the worlds' keyholes. Design Like the Heartless, and Nobodies before them, the Dream Eaters come in a variety of sizes and shapes, although they appear to have a much higher range of color schemes than their predecessors, and often resemble animals. Each Dream Eater is adorned with an emblem which signifies whether it is a Spirit or Nightmare. Dream Eaters are characterized by having colorful appearances. Spirits have lighter, pastel colorations and have round, yellow or green eyes with little black pupils. The symbol of the Spirit Dream Eater is also present on the back of Riku's new outfit to symbolize his presence inside Sora's dreams, acting like a Dream Eater by vanquishing Nightmares. According to the April 2012 issue of V Jump, Recipes are involved in raising Spirit Dream Eaters. The February Special Trailer also depicted the Kingda Nyan as a "Rare Spirit", although it is not yet known what this implies. Dream Eaters *Aura Lion *Cera Terror *Chef Kyroo *Cyber Yog *Drak Quack *Drill Sye *Ducky Goose *Eaglider *Electricorn *Escarglow *Fin Fatale *Fishboné *Flowbermeow *Ghostabocky *Halbird *Hebby Repp *Iceguin Ace *Jestabocky‎‎ *Juggle Pup *Keeba Tiger *KO Kabuto *Komory Bat *Kooma Panda *Lord Kyroo *Majik Lapin *Me Me Bunny *Meow Wow *Necho Cat *Peepsta Hoo *Pegaslick *Pricklemane *Ryu Dragon *Sir Kyroo *Skelterwild‎ *Staggerceps *Tama Sheep *Tatsu Blaze *Tatsu Steed *Thunderaffe *Toximander *Tyranto Rex *Wheeflower *Woeflower *Yoggy Ram *Zolephant Rare Spirits *Frootz Cat *Kab Kannon *Meowjesty‎‎ *R & R Seal *Sudo Neku *Ursa Circus Gallery